


Clean

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 3 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots :: NSFW Edition [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Bathtub, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fingering In Bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Ava thought she had done well enough cleaning herself in the bath, but luckily Charon was there to let her know she missed a spot.
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Lone Wanderer
Series: Fallout 3 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots :: NSFW Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Clean

Charon could walk lightly for such a large man, Ava noticed. She had barely heard him approach over the soft splashing of the water she was in which was unusual for her as she was usually able to hear even Wadsworth approaching the door.

“How long will we be staying here,” Charon asked from behind. Ava shrugged, slipping a little deeper into the water.

“Couple days, probably. Why? Have somewhere you need to be?” She twisted her head to smile at her hired help, a gesture he didn’t return. “It’s not gonna kill you to relax some, you know.”

“Relaxing means letting your guard down,” Charon grumbled, his glassy blue eyes focused on her face. “It’s a wonder you haven’t been killed yet as often as you relax.”

“But that’s why I have you,” Ava half joked, deciding that bathtime was over. Grabbing the sides of the old tub she began to haul herself up. Charon made a noise as she did, prompting her attention again. “What?”

“You missed a spot,” he muttered, his glassy eyes now looking away from her but still in her direction. “Your back. You didn’t wash it.”

“So?” Ava slid back into the water, curious about his next move. She had noticed that he was getting a little bolder with her. His hand would accidentally graze her arm or side as they walked, he would stand close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off him when they stopped, and more than once she had caught him– not exactly staring– looking at her closely while she changed at camp. She had to wonder what was going on in his mind.

“Keeping clean is important for smoothskins health.”

“And where did you hear that,” Ava asked with a laugh. Charon didn’t say anything as he reached for the rag and soap. He dipped his hand into the water to wet them both and waited for her to lean forward. Once she did, he began to scrub her back vigorously.

Ava had to admit it felt nice. She could practically feel the dirt and grime washing away with each stroke, and when his bare hand followed she nearly purred.

“Did you miss anywhere else?” Charon’s voice was low and right in her ear as he spoke, the ruined remains of his lips brushing the shell with the whisper. Ava nodded, her eyes half-closed, and slid down into the tub, her legs spreading.

What the hell am I doing? She asked herself, watching as the hand, now free from the rag, entered the water to her awaiting sex.

If Ava ever had any doubts about Charon knowing what to do they were quickly forgotten as his finger moved immediately toward her clit, rubbing tight circles until she was nearly arching out of the water.

“It’s important to be clean,” he whispered, continuing his ministrations until she was mewling and shaking, the water splashing against his armor and onto the floor around the tub. “You should clean this more often.”

Ava closed her eyes as she felt it coming. The mother of all orgasms as his rough finger continued its gentle movements, the sound of him breathing and moaning softly in her ear right along with her, the way he softly whispered her name as she came, a fact that he would later deny when asked. He never said her name, not once in the entire time she had known him.

She came with a squeal, her legs attempting to close as if to trap his hand in place. She forced them to stay open, and focused on keeping herself above water in the after-glow.

“One more spot to clean,” Charon said in his deep rumble. Ava nodded before allowing her head to fall back, far too relaxed to keep it up.

She moaned as the finger found its way inside her, pressing against the first soft-spot it found. Even with her eyes pressed tightly closed she could feel his eyes on her face.

“That’s good,” she gasped, fighting the urge to press into his touch more.

Apparently spurred by her words Charon began to massage with his finger, the rest of them tensing and relaxing against her thigh and pubic bone as he did. She found it odd that she would notice that, and that she would be even more turned on by it.

Charon didn’t say a word as he leaned in, the water up to his elbow now, and slid his finger in, knuckle deep. He didn’t say a word as he began to crook it and pull it down, rubbing her walls in a tantalizing way until she was moaning and gasping again, too out of breath and out of focus to beg for more. He didn’t say a word as she came again, only stopped from slipping into the water by the hand that was still inside and against her.

“H-holy shit,” she gasped, grappling the sides once more, seeking purchase on the wet metal to haul herself back into a sitting position. “Charon, that was– holy shit/”

Charon didn’t respond as he pulled his hand from her, giving her sensitive clit a quick touch before pulling his arm from the water and reaching for the towel. He didn’t look at her either as he dried his arm off from finger-tip to elbow, then tossed the oversized rag toward her.

“You’re clean now,” he grunted, turning to leave the room. “I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me.”

“Doing what?” Ava called as she pulled herself to her feet and stepped out of the tub carefully. “Charon?”

“Cleaning my gun,” Charon responded simply as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Ava shrugged and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around herself in an attempt to get dry and stave off the chill. She only made it two steps away from the tub when she realized something odd about his previous excuse.

“He doesn’t keep his gun in the bedroom.”

As realization hit her, she began to grin and giggle, still giddy from not one but two orgasms brought on by the hired gun. Dropping the towel again, she began to make her way to the bedroom herself. He was sitting on the bed, not a single weapon in sight. His glassy eyes were looking straight ahead as she entered, but they moved to her and looked her over very slowly. Ava could feel her entire body starting to blush under his gaze, but she still managed to hood her eyes and purr.

“Wanted make sure you don’t miss a spot cleaning your gun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
